Pranking 101 with Mr Sencen
by Pringles2015
Summary: Lord Cassius leaves the house. Keefe invites his friends. And the pranking wars begin. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: You think you're better than me?

It was a quiet Saturday.

Probably one of the quietest days they had ever had.

The Neverseen weren't attacking anyone.

The Black Swan wasn't asking for them.

Sophie felt like a normal teenager for once.

Except for the fact that she was an elf. One with more abilities than any other elf. Or that she shared DNA with an Alicorn.

Yeah she wasn't a normal elf.

Sophie wanted to keep this day to just _relax._

But she _had_ to start a telepathic conversation with Keefe.

 _Come on Foster! My dad's out for like three hours! I have the house all to myself and I want all you guys to come over! Dizznee is already here and Fitz and Biana are coming over. I'm not sure if Bangs Boy and Linh are coming, but I'll try and see._

Keefe was trying to persuade her to come over to his house. Lord Cassius was out and Keefe wanted to rebel with his friends. And what better way to do that then get his friends over to his house which no one usually steps in?

 _Oh! Look at that! Biana and Fitz are here! I'm pretty sure Fitz will love to see you here Foster!_ Keefe teased.

 _Shut up._ Sophie buried her head into the pillows of her bed.

 _Please! It would be great if you came!_

 _UGH! You can be so annoying sometimes. But I'm only coming over because-_

 _Of Fitz, yeah I know._ Keefe interrupted.

 _No! I meant so you can stop nagging me._

 _Okay, I'm sorry Ms. Grumpypants._

And with that, Sophie told Grady and Edaline that she was going over to Dex's. They let her out and Sophie got out before Sandor could come over to escort her.

Sophie leaped to Keefe's place and walked up to the grand front doors. She knocked and the door immediately opened to reveal her friends, along with Tam and Linh.

"How did you guys get here so quick?" Sophie asked the twins.

"Magic!" Linh smiled.

"What Linh means is that-"

"BORING!" Keefe interrupted Tam.

Tam glared at Keefe and grumbled, something about perfect hair.

Sophie was surprised Tam came, but she guessed Linh must've made him come.

"So? What to do my fellow elves?" Keefe rubbed his hands together and grinned.

"We could play Truth or Dare!" Biana suggested.

"Oh well we don't want that to end up like _last_ time, do we sis?" Fitz teased. Biana and Keefe both blushed bright red. Tam and Dex both laughed.

"We could play a game!" Dex said.

"Boring." Tam said.

"Bangs is right! We could do something more than that!" Keefe laughed.

"Oh no." Fitz paled.

"Oh yes my friend. How about PRANK WARS!" Keefe pointed to the high ceiling and posed like some sort of hero. He tossed his hair and grinned.

"No waaaaay." Sophie backed away. But Keefe rushed behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Keefe smiled and pushed her forwards.

"TEAM CAPTAINS!" Keefe pointed to Tam and Dex.

"What?" Dex squealed.

"Let's do this." Tam cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Choose! Bangs Boy is first, Dizznee is second." Keefe announced like a game show host.

"Linh." Tam nodded to his sister who happily skipped behind him.

"Sophie!" Dex pointed. Sophie walked next to him.

"Biana." Tam said. Biana walked over next to Linh and they started to talk.

"Fitz." Dex said after Sophie whispered to him.

"That means that Keefe is with you Tam." Fitz chuckled.

"WHAT!" They both said. Keefe looked at Tam but walked over to Biana.

"At least you've got the best prankster here Bangs." Keefe boasted.

"You think you're better than me?" Tam replied.

"Yes I do." Keefe nodded confidently.

"What are we waiting for?" Sophie said, "Lets start!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Third Wheeler

So far, it was going great. Keefe had set up a couple of traps around the house and couldn't wait for them to freak out the other team, they called themselves 'The Cognates and Dex.' But that was stupid name so Keefe had dubbed them 'Sophitz and the third wheel.'

Because that was really what it was.

Whilst Keefe's (or Tam's team) called themselves 'TKLB.' A boring team name by none other than Bangs Boy. Keefe and Tam were trying to out prank each other even though they were on the same team. Linh and Biana were laughing each time Keefe screamed at Tam's Shade powers and Tam freak out over Keefe's hair products.

"Are you almost done?" Tam sighed.

"Patience is the key Tammy."

"Don't call me Tammy! For the hundredth time!" Tam protested.

"Okay, man are you picking up from Foster?"

"Are you usually this annoying?"

"Yes." Keefe stood up as finished his last traps.

The two boys walked back to his room and met Biana and Linh on there way back.

"We set up a water trap at the stairs." Linh explained her whole plan and how she used her powers.

"I spied on the opposition and saw that Dex was making some sort of gadget." Biana reported back with her information.

"Good job." Keefe patted them both, "Next-"

"Uh, I thought I was the leader?" Tam interrupted.

Keefe grumbled and let Tam speak.

Dex was almost done with his traps. He had set up a series of booby traps along down the stairs as Team TKLB had taken the upper floor.

He knew Biana was spying on him when he felt someone watching him. No one was there, but Biana was a Vanisher so he knew he was being watched. Dex knew of course that Biana would never know what he was building.

It was simple really. He had set up a few cameras to monitor Team TKLB and their movements, so far Linh had set up some traps using water, probably to slow them down and make them slip.

Dex reported back to Sophie and Fitz when they check back in with him.

 _Any new news?_ Sophie asked telepathically.

 _Woah, that scared me._ Dex responded.

 _Sorry._

 _Its fine. Biana was spying on me, Linh has set up a few water traps near the stairs so we need to be careful going near there. Keefe was setting up some vicious looking traps and Tam was doing some Shade thingy and manipulating them, why? I don't know. The machines getting on good and I'm almost done with Fitz's, as soon as I am, I'll come to you guys. How are you doing?_ Dex explained.

 _We're going good. I tried teleporting into Keefe's room to try and find some supplies to use, but of course, they're using it as their main room. I did find some interesting hair products though since I got stuck in Keefe's bathroom. Fitz found some gooey stuff which he think might be feces._

 _Don't get all smart on me Soph._ Dex laughed.

 _Okay, fine! Poop._ Sophie laughed as well.

 _Oh! I'm almost done, I'll head towards the Living Room in a sec._ Dex transmitted to Sophie.

 _Okay, make sure to stay out of the way of Linh's traps._ And with that, Sophie disconnected the line.

Dex fiddled with some buttons on the gadget and took a screwdriver off the table. He checked the cameras and saw Linh hitting a book on Keefe's head.

Uninterested, Dex looked back down at his patient.

"How am I supposed to work you?" He asked the lump of metal.

"Oh yeah, you're an inanimate object, you won't respond." Dex smacked his head with the screwdriver.

"Ouch."

He stabbed the gadget with the screwdriver and stared at it for a long time before grabbing the other two similar devices and comparing them.

"If I route this wire…with…uh…this wire, you might just work." Dex examined the three gadgets and opened two to fix the third one.

He put them all back together and pressed a button on the broken one.

The screen flickered to life.

"Yes!" Dex pumped his fist in the air and took the three devices and his screen with the cameras and carried them out of the room to the Living Room.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Dex heard Keefe shout from upstairs as he walked towards the Living Room.

Dex turned around and saw Keefe pouting on the edge of the stairs.

"Why can you have cameras and we can't?" Keefe shouted.

"You've got Biana!" Dex protested.

"No we don't!" Keefe answered back.

"Dude, she's like right behind you."

Keefe turned around and saw Biana giggling.

Dex chuckled and ran to the Living Room to find Sophie and Fitz kneeling on the floor with their heads close together. Dex couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as he saw both of them sitting there. But he brushed the feeling off. He was going to be the third wheel in this group anyway.

"Yo!" He caught the two telepaths attention.

"You've got it!" Sophie said, she got up and smiled. Fitz got up as well and grinned. Sometimes Dex wanted to make a machine that could wipe Wonderboy's handsome smile off his face.  
Wait. Handsome?

No he didn't mean handsome of course…

Dex got freaked out by his thoughts and shook them off and tried to focus on something other than Fitz's smile.

He handed Fitz'z device over to him and then Sophie's.

"I'm positive these will work. I labeled the different button and controls clearly so you guys know how to use them." Dex said.

"Yeah, so what exactly will these do?" Fitz wondered.

"I've set up multiple traps around using some drones and small transportation devices, the next time Keefe, Biana, Linh or Tam step out of their main room, they're gonna get the best present ever. I've linked the devices up with the cameras so you know when to activate the trap. There are tons of other traps as well which describe what they do on the bio pages." Dex explained, while he showed the camera footage of Linh hitting Keefe on the head with a book over and over.

"Woah, that's awesome Dex!" Sophie said.

"Thanks." Dex said, turning a bit pink on the cheeks.

"That is pretty cool dude." Fitz patted Dex on the arm and went to sit on a table and started to practice with the device. Dex stiffened and stayed still until Sophie nudged him.  
"Hello? Earth to Dex?" Sophie waved her hand in front of his face.

"What? No! Nothing! Is going on! I don't have any feelin-" Dex cut himself off.

"I'm fine." He said and smoothened his hair out.

He watched as Sophie made her way over to Fitz and they stared at each other for a long time, probably having a telepathic conversation. Then they smiled and laughed. He watched as Fitz's hand brushed against Sophie's. Then how Sophie playfully punched him on the arm. He saw her blush and turn a bit red and Dex smiled.

Sophie had a crush of Fitz! Was it really obvious? How did Dex not notice! Dex smiled and jumped onto a sofa and mentally punched himself, of course Sophie didn't like him. It was because of Fitz. Dex shook his head at how stupid he could be.

 **SO? What did you think, okay look yeah there was some mild Dex and Fitz in there…But I'm gonna put some Sophitz in the next chapter. Plus! Next chapter, the real pranks begin and someone gets pranked! So stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Wait, what?

Sophie, Fitz and Dex were huddled around all of the tech. Carefully suverying where Team TKLB were.

"There! Hair Boy at the stairs." Dex pointed at the camera surveying the large, grand staircase.

"Got it!" Sophie pressed a few buttons on her 'Prankinator' as Fitz had dubbed it. Keefe was carefully trying to avoid Linh's water traps but didn't realize that Dex had planted some of his own.

"AHHH!" The three elves heard a squeal from outside and looked at their cameras, to see Keefe Secen standing on the stairs covered in Alicorn poop.

"Oh that's nasty!" Fitz laughed.

"Oh my god!" Sophie laughed along with her fellow Cognate.

Dex got up and rushed out of the Living Room to see Keefe, arms out and a scrunched up face, his hair was stuck to him and the only thing Dex could see was his eyes and cape.

Magically, the Alicorn poop didn't land anywhere else except for Keefe thanks to the body lock mode Dex had set the trap in. Sophie and Fitz ran out next to him and stared at Keefe. Linh, Biana and Tam cam out of Keefe's room and stared at Keefe.

"OH MY GOD!" Tam slapped his knee and rolled around on the floor, laughing at Keefe.

"That is hilarious!" He continued.

"Shut up! We're on the same team!" Keefe waddled up the stair, tons of Alicorn poop trailing behind him. Linh and Biana covered their noses as he walked past but were giggling.

"Nice one Dex!" Fitz and Sophie high-fived him and he beamed. They walked back to the Living Room and laughed about Keefe.

Keefe was not having a good day.

He invited his friends over to demolish them at this game!

And then Dex had covered him in Alicorn poop, which was probably Silveny or Greyfall's.

Keefe grumbled as he walked into his bathroom and turned on his shower. He got in and washed off the poop, leaving him in wet and stinky clothes. He grabbed a couple of clothes he could get messy in. He peeled of the poop infested clothes and got in the shower once again and washed off, making sure to not leave any trace of poop on him. He changed quickly and dried his hair with his towel, he looked at his spiky hair which was hair product free and shrugged. Usually on normal circumstances, he _had_ to perfect his hair. But if her was going to get messy once again, he couldn't waste his precious products. He walked out of the bathroom to find the rest of his teammates.

"Woah! What happened to your hair?" Tam was shocked, he nearly fell off the bed.

"You look like Taco Mallboy." Biana said.

"Who?" Keefe responded.

"He's from this book series Sophie told me about, something like Hairy Jotter. I'm not so sure if that's his real name though…" Biana pondered on the thought.

"Okay…" Keefe shamefully patted his natural hair. He liked it but sometimes it made him look like his father a bit. Which he didn't like.

Keefe turned and saw Tam looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Keefe asked.

"I don't know. What could we do, sure we have our traps set. But they've got Dex who can make all sorts of things and then the two telepaths, they can communicate and stuff." Tam said.

"Hm, you're right I've got to say Bangs Boy."

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Tam asked, frustrated.

"Alright _Mr. Song."_

"Don't call me that, _Mr. Sencen."_ Tam said back.

"You two, stop." Linh scolded from the doorway.

"THE BOOKS CALLED HARRY POTTER!" Biana exploded.

"What?" Tam looked at her.

"Never mind."

"What about we kidnap either Fitz or Sophie?" Linh said sweetly as she sat down on the floor.

The three other elves stared at the usual sweet and innocent girl.

"What?" Linh said.

"Actually, that's a good idea! We can use one of the as bait!" Keefe said.

"We should probably kidnap Fitz as he can't really get Sophie out with his limited powers while Sophie could easily get out so we need guards, which is an advantage to us with the extra teammate." Tam planned.

"Alright Plan Kidnap Wonderboy. Let's do this." Keefe said, as the other kids came closer together.


End file.
